Large sewage and wastewater treatment plants and sanitation facilities have to meet the needs of large and complex communities, while at the same time sanitizing an enormous amount of solid, slurry and liquid waste in order to provide drinkable water, along with other reusable components, such as heat/energy and solid biomass. From a practical perspective, these facilities also have to contend with price fluctuations and availability of chemicals, in that they cannot afford to change chemicals on the fly given that their purpose is to provide safe and clean drinking water to a community and not necessarily experiment with each and every chemical combination.
In most instances, it is also necessary to simplify the chemical introductions into a sewage or wastewater systems, such that employees are not concerned with transporting chemicals to different locations and/or concerned with adding different chemicals or different amounts of chemicals at different points in the process. This simplification is, again, practical for mid to large size wastewater and sewage treatment plants.
To add a layer of complexity to the overall process, the sewage and wastewater characteristics and flow profile in any given trunkline are continuously changing due in part to water conservation measures, drought conditions, diversions to increase flow for the groundwater replenishment system, a reduction in industrial dischargers in the service area, and complexities of the sewer shed. In addition to changing wastewater conditions, the odors and hydrogen sulfide generation have also changed.
To this end, it would be desirable to use a composition that can a) reduce the odor-causing components of a sewage or wastewater system; b) reduce the need for multiple chemical combinations at multiple loading points within the sewage or wastewater system; c) address acquisition and storage issues of chemical constituents utilized for wastewater and sewage treatment and d) simplify the overall process.